Retrouvaille
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé. Le chapitre 4 et 5 sont dispo 3
1. Un rêve étrange

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 :_ **Un rêve étrange****

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

L'équipe de SPR se trouvaient sur le chemin de retour, retournant dans leur locaux, plus ou moins satisfait par leur travail. Le cas fut bien difficile a résoudre, mais Mai s'était senti tellement utile quand elle avait compris les motivations du fantôme et la raison de sa présence dans le monde physique, que personne ne pouvait lui ôter le sourire sur ses lèvres. Le fantôme était une femme morte d'amour, l'homme qui l'aimait et elle sont mort ensemble, seulement son âme n'avait pas passer de l'autre coté.

''Ah l'amour ! Je voudrais bien vivre une belle histoire d'amour moi aussi.'' rêva Mai en regardant le paysage défilé sous ses yeux.

''Comme si quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour t'aimer.'' rétorqua Naru qui en avait marre de la voir autant sourire comme une idiote.

''Pas besoin de la dire comme ça … tout le monde a droit de vouloir vivre le grand amour, c'est normal qu'a mon age je souhaite ça !'' s'énerva Mai en serrant les poings pour se contrôler.

''Peut-être mais garde tes états d'âmes pour toi, je te paye pas pour t'entendre parler.'' termina Naru en replongeant dans son livre.

Mai bouda par la froideur de ses propos. Elle ressentait aussi l'envie de pleurer, car malgré leurs chamailleries, elle aimait Naru, et cela lui faisait plus mal que de bien. Enfant, elle entendait ses parents parlaient de leur rencontre, ainsi que tout les petits rendez-vous marrant qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

 _Ensemble ? Papa et Maman ont eu de la chance de s'aimer chacun au premier regard. Pourquoi je n'en ai pas le droit a ça ?_

 _Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette chance … non, je dois être encore confuse a cause du cas._

Finalement, Mai s'endormit contre la froide vitre du van. Son sommeil fut sans rêve, pas de vision du passé, seul un cauchemar lui offrait de a compagnie, un doux cauchemar plein d'espoir.

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 **Mai semblait être plus jeune, elle se trouvait au milieu d'un jardin a errer entre les sentiers et allées de fleurs. Son regard fut attiré par un bruit sourd derrière elle et qui l'avait fait sursauter. Elle avait peur de se retourner, elle avait toujours été très timide avec les autres.**

 **Elle se retourna doucement, pour regarder l'origine du bruit, pour finir par avoir un fou rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter devant la vue se trouvant elle. Un jeune homme, certainement plus âgé qu'elle se trouvait sur le sol en train d'essayer de retirer le nid d'oiseau se trouvant dans ses cheveux, tout en se faisait attaquer par la propriétaire du dit nid.**

 **En entendant le rire de Mai, le jeune homme arrêta sa tache et se mit a la regarder en restant muet. Quand elle s'est rendu compte du regard du garçon sur elle, elle cessa de rire et le regarda pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait.**

 **Le cœur de Mai se mit a battre de plus en plus fort quand elle remarqua la rougeur sur les joues de l'inconnue, qui la dévisageait avec ces yeux écarquillés comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait été donné de regarder. Ne savant que faire dans cette situation, Mai s'enfuie sans même lui dire un mot.**

 **''Attendez !'' s'écria le jeune homme en se levant en lui attrapant le bras. ''Je m'appelle Eugène. Quel est votre nom ?''**

 **''Lâ … Lâchez-moi …'' dit-elle timidement.**

 **''Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous …'' se tut Eugène en la voyant disparaître de son champs de vision a la minute où il avait lâché son bras.**

 **Il tenta de la retrouver, mais en vain, elle était trop loin de lui, et déjà sorti du jardin en se tenant la poitrine. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez elle, qu'elle remarqua que son cœur semblait toujours battre la chamade.**

 **''Qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi je me sens si chaude ? Serais-je malade ?'' se demandait la jeune Mai allongée sur son lit, les deux mains sur son cœur. ''Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'ôter son visage de la tête ?''**

 **Quand Mai pensa que le rêve était fini, c'est a ce moment là que le monde autour d'elle s'effondra, l'envoyant dans un autre rêve, qui lui était moins plaisant. Il faisait tellement noir autour d'eau, mais elle savait qu'elle se trouvait sur le bord d'un lac et qu'elle était complètement trempé comme si elle avait nagé dans le lac toute habillée.**

 **Elle remarqua un poids dans ses bras, et vit qu'un jeune homme dans un piteux état se trouvant dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps, elle suivait exactement le souvenir, car elle était sur que c'était un souvenir et non un rêve.**

 **Elle allongea le jeune homme sur le sol, et fit tous les gestes de secours pour l'empêcher de partir pour l'au delà. Elle était paniquée et pleurait a fortes larmes, elle ne voulait pas perdre encore une personne si chère a ses yeux.**

 **''Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne meurs pas ! Eugène réveille-toi, je t'en supplie … vit … vit pour moi, pour toi, nous deux.'' pleura Mai en tentant de lui redonner un battement de cœur.**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, a peine réveillé en regardant si son corps était couvert d'eau ou non, puis chercha autour d'elle le corps du jeune homme qu'elle tentait de sauver. Mais elle était cette fois-ci bien dans la réalité, se tenant le cœur qui battait a cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Elle fut soulagée que ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar.

 _Ce n'est pas réel, il n'y a pas de sang, pas de corps, pas de lac, juste moi et le van._

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans la camionnette, et que la nuit sombre remplaçait déjà le jour. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable, pour constater qu'il était bientôt 20h. Quand elle se leva complètement surprise, elle remarqua une couverture poser sur elle.

 _Est-ce que Naru s'est inquiété pour moi ?_

Mai se sentit sourire a l'idée d'avoir eu l'attention de Naru. Elle sortit de la voiture faisant tomber un papier qui était poser a côté, sur le froid béton du parking. Elle reconnaissait le papier comme une photo appartenant a Naru, généralement, ce papier se trouvait dans le carnet noir de son patron. Il ne s'en servait pas comme marque page, elle le prenait souvent en train de regarder la photo avec un drôle de regard, un regard plein d'émotion et pourtant si vide.

Elle n'avait jamais posé de question, ni tenté de savoir l'importance de ce papier aux yeux de son patron. Son instinct lui avait toujours dicter d'oublier le papier, de ne pas être curieuse, de ne surtout pas regarder l'autre coté. En ce moment son instinct lui commanda de quitter rapidement le van, et de ne surtout pas prendre la photo, peut être pour la protéger d'une vérité interdite. Une gentille fille écouterai cet instinct a la lettre.

 _Malheureusement … Mai n'est pas toujours une gentille fille ..._

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Bonjour les amis ! Voici une histoire qui sera, je vous le promet, pleine en rebondissement et émotion. Franchement, je n'ai rien d'autre a vous dire aujourd'hui, a part qu'il est 4h du matin et que je suis en train de mettre en page les 8 premiers chapitres de cette histoire. Ai-je mentionner que celui n'est que le premier a être terminé … je me sens vraiment fatiguée … Besoin de dormir … Zzz … Zzz ..._**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _(et bonne nuit)_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	2. Sentir la mort

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Sentir la mort_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Dans le bureau de SPR, les irréguliers de l'entreprise étaient de fêter le succès de leur dernier cas au grand malheur de Naru. Lin avait convaincu ce dernier de laisser les employés se détendre, mais depuis leur arrivé au bureau Naru s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

Depuis, Naru essaya d'oublier le bruit venant de l'autre coté de la porte, se concentrant sur des papiers qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Et comme sa secrétaire dormait encore dans le van a cause de Lin qui avait insisté qu'on la laisse se reposer, il devait se taper son travail a elle aussi.

Quand il vit qu'il était bientôt 20h, il commença à être sérieusement énervé de constater que la fête de ses stupides employés n'était toujours fini. Il supposa que Mai se trouvait avec eux pour évitez de travailler, et il avait sérieusement besoin de son thé si il ne voulait pas péter un câble. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un coup sec, et ne fit même pas un pas en dehors de son bureau, qu'il cria sa fameuse phrase.

''Mai, thé !''

Mais aucune réponse de sa secrétaire ne lui parvenu, pas même un de ses habituels grognements. Les autres membres de SPR regardèrent autour de la pièce, pour eux aussi réaliser que la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

''Elle est peut être en train d'aider Lin dans son travail ?'' dit Bô perplexe.

Naru entra dans le bureau de son assistant, mais il ne vit que l'occupant de la pièce et non celle qu'il cherchait. Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être aller.

''Naru ?'' fit Lin surpris.

''Tu n'aurais pas vu Mai?'' demanda Olivier énervé.

''Pas depuis qu'on la laissé dormir dans le van.'' dit Lin en se levant. ''Peut-être qu'elle y est toujours ?''

''Ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit aussi stupide pour encore dormir après tout ce temps, elle est sûrement rentrée chez elle.'' rétorqua Naru en mauvaise foi.

Naru retourna dans le salon du bureau de mauvaise humeur, déclarant que la fête était fini et mit rapidement dehors car il devait fermer le bureau. La plupart des irréguliers discutaient devant la porte d'entrée, attendant Naru et Lin pour partir, enfin surtout pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Naru soupira devant leur comportement idiot, mais ne dit rien, descendant les escaliers comme si rien n'était. Finalement la question sur Mai revenu et Lin donna aux irréguliers la même réponse qu'a Naru.

''Elle ne serai pas rentrée sans nous dire au revoir, elle doit encore dormir.'' fit John perplexe.

''Si elle y est encore, je coupe son salaire en deux et aucune protestation ne me fera changé d'avis.'' dit durement Naru en se dirigeant au parking.

Les membres de SPR suivit de près Naru, de peur qu'il se met a crier encore sur la pauvre jeune fille. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient remarqué que Mai n'avait plus la même répartie qu'avant, elle semblais plus fragile et facilement triste pour un rien.

Arrivant non loin du van, ils pouvaient voir que Lin avait raison, Mai venait de sortir du van, l'air perdue. Puis ils la virent se pencher en avant pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Seul Naru a réagi en reconnaissant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

Mai n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de sa famille, elle semblait tellement concentré sur le papier qu'elle venait de ramasser, et qu'il semble être un papier photo. Elle n'avait toujours pas retourné cette dernière, pourtant son cœur battait rapidement, comme si elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire, était mal.

Elle retourna la photo, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent a la vue de la photo. Dessus, on pouvait voir Naru regardant l'objectif avec un air heureux, il était au milieu d'un jardin fleuri, en train de sourire tendrement a la personne qui prenait la photo. Il tendait la main comme si il invitait la personne en face de lui de venir visiter le jardin en sa compagnie.

La photo était de bonne qualité, et très magnifique dans son ensemble. Elle aurait même pu paraître réelle pour Mai … seulement, ce sourire, cette joie ou même simplement l'ensemble, tout cela, c'était … pas normal qu'elle reconnaisse la scène.

 _Cet homme ressemble a Naru … mais ce n'est pas lui …_

 _Et ce sourire, ce si beau sourire que je ne vois que dans mes rêves avec lui … avec mon dream Naru …_

 _Impossible, c'est qu'une coïncidence, que mon guide y pris la forme exact de cet homme ...c'est un coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Mais je n'aurais jamais pu inventé un si beau sourire … mais c'est impossible ! Naru n'a pas de frère jumeau, sinon je le saurais … je le saurais, hein ?_

 _Mais si Naru a effectivement un frère jumeau … et si je le vois dans mes rêves … cela veut dire … Non non non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas croire ça !_

Naru avança en colère qu'elle ai regardé la seule photo qu'il avait de son frère vivant que ce dernier lui avait envoyé par mail depuis le Japon. Il se trouvait a peine a trois pas de sa secrétaire, prêt a lui arracher la photo des mains et a lui faire la morale, qu'une vague d'énergie éclata de la part de Mai figée.

''Non !'' s'écria Mai en pleurant, a la surprise de l'équipe qui l'observait.

Naru vola a travers le parking, s'écrasant violemment contre le mur se trouvant derrière le groupe. Lin courra a ses cotés pour vérifier ses blessures

Mai venait de faire sa toute première expérience de vision éveillé, elle était entrain de revivre la mort d'Eugène. Elle pouvait tout voir, chaque détail comme la voiture qui fonçait sur elle ou encore revoir cette même voiture roulé encore et encore sur son corps pour la tuer. Elle pouvait entendre chaque bruit, les pneus frottant contre le bitume de la route, le bruit du moteur de la voiture, de ses os se bisant ou même le flot de sang couler. Elle ressentit la douleur d'Eugène, sentir la perte de sensation, d'abord ses jambes, puis ses bras, puis son corps, puis sa tête et enfin plus rien … rien que la mort venant la faucher.

Mai était sur le sol, se tenait la poitrine, hurlant et pleurant de tout son corps, rien ne pouvait la calmer, rien ne pouvait la rassurer. Elle ne contrôlait plus ni son énergie, ni l'intensité de cette dernière.

Les membres de SPR essaya de se rapprocher d'elle, mais une barrière autour de la jeune fille repoussait tout intrus, car Mai se sentait en tel danger, que son instinct avait pris le dessus oubliant tout le reste. Sa seule pensée en se moment était …

 _Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !_

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Bonjour les amis ! Il est 4h19 et je suis totalement crevée ! Mais au moins ce chapitre est bien organisé et je pourrais le poster selon mon humeur._**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _(et toujours bonne nuit)_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	3. L'intervention

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : L'intervention_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Naru se leva avec un peu de mal, mais il avait surtout été surpris par la soudaine attaque d'énergie de Mai. Il la regarda avec un air inquiet, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cette état. Ce n'est pas si elle savait qui était la personne sur la photo ou encore si elle pouvait avoir des visions.

Mais la voir autant souffrir lui faisait mal, il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, il aurait du remarquer ses pouvoirs spirituels augmentaient, il aurait du l'aider a mieux les contrôler. Mais il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé que sa stupide secrétaire puisse avoir du potentiel, il ne voyait que ces petits problèmes et pas ceux des autres.

''Lin, il faut sauver Mai, si ça continu … elle va mourir.'' dit difficilement Naru en boitant.

''Je sais, mais elle ne laisse personne l'approcher. On va devoir employer des techniques plus stricts et radicals.'' dit Lin en préparant ses shikis pour tenter de briser de l'extérieur la barrière de Mai.

''Non ! Le risque est trop important !'' dit Naru soucieux des conséquences sur Mai.

Bô et Ayako n'abandonnaient d'essayer de rejoindre Mai, ils lui parlaient, espérant qu'elle les entende et se calme, mais rien a faire, Mai continuait a se tenir la poitrine, pleurant de plus en plus silencieusement, perdant son souffle. John récitait des prières, utilisant de l'eau bénite, mais sans véritable succès.

Dans la panique de perdre leur amie, personne ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider, les seules solutions qu'ils connaissaient les metteraient autant en danger que Mai. Naru arriva a la limite a laquelle il pouvait s'approcher sans être envoyé contre le mur a nouveau, suivi de Lin qui se préparait a toute éventualité.

''Mai ! Calme-toi ! Écoute ma voix ! Concentre toi sur ma voix ! Mai !'' tenta de la raissonner Naru comme solution.

''Regarde la vérité en face ! Mai ne t'entend pas, on ne pourra pas la sauver sans agir violemment.'' rétorqua Lin en lançant ses shikis contre la barrière.

La barrière s'affaiblissait, mais elle restait encore en place, empêchant quiconque d'approcher la belle à deux mètres. Alors Lin et les autres continuèrent a s'acharner dessus, jusqu'à qu'elle se brise enfin. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin approcher Mai, Bô courait vers elle pour vérifier son état, quand un dernier obstacle apparu et le repoussa derrière Lin.

''Je t'interdit de la toucher.'' dit dangereusement une voix semblable a Naru.

''Naru ?'' dit Bô surpris en voyant son patron devant Mai.

''Quoi ?'' répondit Naru en approchant le moine sur le sol.

''Attend une minute !'' sursauta le pauvre moine. ''Si tu es là … alors c'est qui l'autre Naru ?''

''L'autre Naru ?'' dit Naru surpris en se tournant vers Mai.

''Naru ne regarde pas !'' cria Lin en reconnaissant Eugène.

Mais c'était trop tard, Olivier, venait de voir ce qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il avait touché le sol japonais. Debout, se tenant entre Mai et eux, se trouvait l'esprit de son frère jumeau, Eugène Davis. Il portait un jeans noir avec un T-shirt blanc et une veste grise, très différent des vêtements qu'il portait au moment de sa mort.

Ce dernier était silencieux et les fusillant d'un regard froid et dangereux, sa posture et son aura dégageaient de la puissance, un pouvoir bien trop grand et sombre aux yeux d'Olivier, qui se demandait si c'était vraiment son frère devant lui.

Inconsciemment, l'équipe avait reculé a cause de la peur que le nouveau venu provoquait en eux. Même Lin ne pouvait pas dire si Eugène était oui ou non sans danger pour eux. Tout ce que l'équipe pouvait faire, c'était attendre qu'il passe a l'action pour mieux le juger.

Eugène avait envie de rire et de taquiner son adorable petit frère, mais sa présence ici n'avait qu'un seul but : Mai Taniyama. Alors au leiu de se soucier des employés de son frère, il porta son attention à la jeune fille qui reprenait doucement connaissance a ces pieds.

A moitié confuse, elle laissa Eugène l'aider a se remettre debout sans réaliser que ce n'était pas Naru en face d'elle. Puis elle réalisa que ce Naru portait de drôle de vêtement, qui étrangement lui allait plutôt bien.

''Mai.'' dit Eugène d'une voix douce et rassurante en caressant tendrement les mains de Mai. ''Je suis là maintenant, je suis désolé que tu ais vécu ça …''

''Tais-toi Eugène !'' s'écria Mai en reprenant ses esprits et réalisant que son guide spirituel était en face d'elle, arrachant ses mains de siennes avec colère. ''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'avais confiance en toi, j'ai même cru qu'on était devenu proche avec le temps…''

''Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.'' avoua-t-il tristement en ne cachant rien de sa culpabilité.

''Alors quand tu me laisse en plein souvenir effrayant avec des morts, du sang, des meurtriers a mes trousses ! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas !'' cria Mai a Eugène en le giflant.

''C'est différent.'' dit-il simplement et calmement, détournant le regard la joue toujours rouge.

''En quoi c'est différent Eugène !'' cria Mai en lui attrapant la chemise pour qu'il la regarde dans le yeux. ''Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi !''

Eugène vit la trahison apparente dans les yeux de Mai, il voulait tout le dire, s'expliquer sur son comportement et les secrets qu'il lui cache, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner a lui dire la vérité. Il voulu lui toucher la joue, lui montrant son affection, mais lui cria de ne pas la toucher.

''C'était pour ton bien.'' dit finalement Eugène après quelques secondes de silence.

''Je n'en suis pas sure.'' lui reprocha Mai en le lâchant.

''Je suis désolé de te frapper.'' dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

''Eugène, qu'est-ce que tu …'' se tut Mai en s'effondrant dans les bras d'Eugène.

Ce dernier venait de lui donner un coup sec dans le cou, et l'allongea sur le sol délicatement, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux avec un tendre regard. Malgré ses douces paroles et ces gestes affectueus envers Mai, sa présence et son énergie dissuadait toujours autant SPR d'intervenir dans sa rencontre avec Mai.

''Repose-toi Mai, cette fois-ci, je ne laisserais pas un seul cauchemar venir te faire du mal.'' dit Gene avec ton protecteur, en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa chère Mai.

Eugène aurait voulu regarder Mai un peu plus longtemps, lui murmurait de douces paroles et s'inviter dans ses rêves pour le rendre bien plus beaux, mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant avec son petit frère perplexe et remplie de question.

''Eugène.'' dit Naru en souhaitant que tout cela ne sois qu'un rêve.

''Oui Olivier.'' répondit Gene en fronçant les sourcils.

''Ou te trouve-tu ? Qui t'a tué ? Merde ! Pourquoi est tu encore ici alors que tu peux devenir un mauvais esprit si tu reste sur Terre !'' s'énerva Naru inquiet pour l'état spirituel de son frère.

''Et si j'ai pas envie de te répondre Noll.'' dit Eugène d'un ton ennuyé. ''De toute façon c'est pas important.''

''Eugène arrête d'agir comme ça ! Bien sur que c'est important !'' s'écria Naru surpris par le comportement inattendu de son frère.

''Pour moi, il y a des choses plus importants que tes stupides questions.'' dit calmement Gene en montrant Mai dormant sur le sol.

''Eugène ! Ton état est important ! Je ne peux pas …'' tenta de parler Naru.

''Il. Y. A. Plus. Important !'' fit froidement Eugène en attrapant son frère par le col de son manteau et le soulevant du sol. ''Je te jure Olivier … si tu n'emmène pas vite Mai a l'adresse que je te donne, je viendrais tuer personnellement de mes propres mains … je trouverais ça dommage de te tuer Olivier … alors ne me mets pas en colère.'' termina Eugène en lui murmurant l'adresse a l'oreille, puis le lâchant en portant sur ses lèvres un beau et doux sourire.

Après cette dernière phrase plutôt menaçante, Eugène se volatilisa dans l'ombre du parking, laissant la voie libre a Ayako, d'examiner la pauvre Mai complètement a plat. Bô et John aida Ayako a placé Mai sur la banquette arrière du van, car c'était plus confortable pour Mai. Masako tenait la main de main, afin de lui donner un peu de son énergie spirituel, en espérant que cela lui fasse du bien. John récitait continuellement des prières pour la protection de Mai.

Yasu laissa les autres s'occuper de Mai, puis se dirigea vers un Naru choqué et apeuré ne tenant plus sur ces jambes, pour la première fois, Yasu avait l'impression de faire face a un être humain normal. Toute l'équipe aurait des questions a poser et voudra absolument des réponses, alors Yasu décida de les poser directement.

''Qui est-il ?'' demanda Yasu subitement.

''Ce n'est pas important…'' essaya Naru encore secoué.

''Au contraire ça l'est ! Il apparaît comme si rien n'était, calme Mai … enfin a peu près, puis il te menace a mort pour Mai. Sans compter le fait qu'il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, que tu connais son nom et qu'il t'a appelé Olivier et Noll.'' expliqua Yasu en croisant les bras avec un air tout sauf amusé par la situation. ''Mai a failli mourir, et si j'en crois ton sosie, il est responsable de son état. Personnellement, je pense pas être le seul a vouloir l'exorciser même si j'en ai pas les compétences. Alors pour une fois depuis que je te connais, vas-tu enfin nous dire la vérité et ce qui se passe merde !''

''Emmenons Mai a l'adresse indiqué par Eugène.'' dit Lin d'un ton autoritaire pour laisser le temps a Naru de se reprendre. ''On en parlera après.''

''Lin !'' s'offusqua Naru de se faire si facilement trahir.

''Si tu ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent un jour la vérité, il ne fallait pas faire de nouveau affaire avec eux après le premier cas.'' reprocha Lin avec un ton autoritaire. ''Donne moi l'adresse qu'on si rende rapidement.''

Naru donna l'adresse a Lin, il avait l'impression de se faire gronder, de redevenir un enfant … et personnellement il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

 _Lin monta dans le van et mit le contact, prévenant Ayako et Masako de venir a l'arrière pour s'occuper de Mai. Ensuite il ordonna aux garçons de prendre Naru avec eux, et qu'ils suivent le van. Mais avant de partir, il prévenu d'un ton très clair de laisser Naru tranquille et qu'ils iront leurs réponses plus tard._

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Bonjour ! Finalement j'ai préféré dormir toute la journée pour rattraper les longues heures a écrire (20 pages au total sur 4 histoires, donc environ de 16h a 3h du matin avec seulement 30 min de pause pour manger), c'est pour cela que l'histoire sera publié plus tard que prévu dans ma tête._**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	4. L'état psychique de Mai

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : L'état psychique de Mai_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

L'hôpital indiqué par Eugène se trouvait loin de Tokyo, dans une petite province perdu au milieu de la foret, le trajet aurait été dangereux pour Mai, si il n'y avait pas Masako qui partageait son énergie spirituel avec la jeune fille, afin de la maintenir dans un état stable. Lin se demandait pourquoi Eugène avait si clair a propos de l'hôpital, il faisait courir un grand risque a Mai, alors qu'il semblait très protecteur avec elle.

Il était déjà 2h du matin quand il vit de loin l'hôpital, inconsciemment il se mit accélérer pour vite arriver, l'état de Mai était déjà très préoccupant, normalement elle aurait du être prise en charge rapidement à Tokyo, mais malheureusement la menace de Gène était très sérieuse. Il le connaissait très bien, il savait bien reconnaître ce visage qu'il n'avait vu une seule fois dans sa vie, mais qui a su le marquer a vie.

Arrivant devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, il s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée, sortant de la voiture en vitesse, puis ouvrit la portière du van pour récupérer Mai. Il n'attendit pas que les garçons arrivent, qu'il était déjà entré dans l'hôpital en portant Mai dans ses bras suivi d'Ayako et Masako.

Il expliqua aux infirmières que Mai avait fait soudainement un malaise durant leur voyage, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours. L'état grave de Mai alerta les infirmières qui la prirent en charge sans faire remplir a Lin les papiers d'admissions.

Les garçons arrivèrent au moment où Mai se trouvant sur un lit d'hôpital, se fit embarquée rapidement par des médecins qui courraient avec des visages graves. Ils passèrent par des portes, Naru voulait les suivre, mais un infirmière, l'arrêta l'informant que c'était une zone interdite au public.

Naru allait protester, mais une main sur son épaule le ramena au calme. Lin ne pouvait rien faire que de donner du soutien a sa pupille, il aurait du le prévenir, l'aider et surtout le superviser dans sa manière de gérer l'évolution de Mai dans le monde spirituel.

''Merde !'' s'énerva Bô en tapant le poing contre un mur. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi les pouvoirs de Mai se sont emballés ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient très faibles !''

''Calme-toi !'' s'écria Ayako en tenant le bras de Bô.

''Je suis du même avis que Honshou.'' ajouta Masako en serrant les poings et se pinçant les lèvres. ''Mai n'aurais pas du être capable de produire autant d'énergie.''

''Shibuya, s'il vous plaît, dite nous la vérité sur Mai.'' demanda John triste. ''Vous devez bien savoir quelque chose sur son état ?''

''Je ne sais pas, je n'avais rien remarqué …'' avoua Naru faiblement en se sentant stupide.

''Et tu te dis un spécialiste en paranormal !'' s'écria Yasu de mauvaise humeur.

''Les pouvoirs de Mai se sont développé en notre présence.'' répondit Lin en détournant le regard.

''Que voulait-vous dire ? Que c'est notre faute !'' s'énerva Ayako qui cette fois-ci fut retenu par Bô.

''Mai n'a aucun pouvoirs psychiques spécifiques … Naru lui avait fait passé des tests a son arrivée dans l'entreprise. Les résultats ont été nulle, juste un étrange instinct animal a été constaté a cette époque.'' avoua Lin. ''Par contre je pense … qu'elle absorbe ceux des personnes qui l'entoure. Dans ma famille, l'une de mes tantes était comme cela, elle pouvait utiliser des pouvoirs qu'elle n'était pas censé posséder ou encore utiliser des sorts sans aucune expérience nécessaire. Son pouvoir a fini par la tuer, elle n'était pas assez forte pour le supporter, elle le savait mais a continué a jouer avec.''

''Qu'est qui vous fait dire que Mai est comme ça !'' demanda Yasu paniqué que Mai puisse mourir.

''Mai m'a déjà avoué avoir réussi convoqué un shiki, tester en secret la cérémonie d'appel des esprit de la terre d'Ayako, acheter de l'eau bénite pour purifier sa chambre de toute présence malfaisante, contacter les esprits de ses parents pour leur parler avec la cérémonie de Masako, ou encore être capable de psychométrie.'' expliqua Lin coupable d'avoir caché ces informations. ''Je croyais qu'elle mentait … quand elle me disait que tout cela était franc succès, je pensais qu'elle voulait seulement qu'on soit fière d'elle. Mai se sentait souvent inutile durant les cas. Mais mensonge ou non, je lui ai interdit de recommencer ces expériences.''

Ils allèrent continuer de parler, lorsqu'une infirmière arriva pour les informer de l'état de leur amie. Malheureusement, au vu du visage que tirait la femme, les nouvelles ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise.

''Bonsoir, on m'a demandé de vous prévenir concernant l'état de Mai Taniyama.'' dit la femme fatiguée. ''Laquelle d'entre vous est sa tutrice, Ai Taniyama ?'' demanda la femme en regardant Ayako et Masako.

Tout le monde se regardèrent surpris par la question, ils savaient que Mai était orpheline, enfant unique et n'avait aucun oncle ou tante, alors pourquoi une certaine Ai Taniyama était sa tutrice.

''Excusez moi, mais Mai est orpheline et elle ne possède plus aucune famille vivante ?'' dit John perdu.

''Pardonnez moi, mon Père, mais il est écrit sur le dossier de votre amie, que sa sœur est encore en vie. Et je comprend aussi qu'aucune de vous mes demoiselles est sa sœur aînée.'' dit-elle en soufflant en touchant sa croix. ''Dans ses circonstances, je ne peux rien vous dire sur son état.''

John voyant que la femme semblait être une fidèle de Dieu, pria Dieu de l'excuser pour ce qu'il allait faire.

''Mai est l'une de mes paroissienne, et plus proche amie. C'est une jeune fille très fragile et délicate dont je m'occupe souvent. Que vais-je dire aux enfants quand je vais revenir sans leur grande sœur adorée ? Que vais-je dire a notre Dieu bien aimé pour lui expliqué que j'ai laissé une pauvre brebis égarée, seule face a elle-même dans un hôpital si loin de chez elle.'' dit tristement John en priant en tenant sa croix.

Devant un tel discours si passionné de pureté et de bonté, elle ne put s'empêcher de prier Dieu de a laisser faire une entorse au règlements. Les autres membres regardèrent surpris le jeune prêtre, ils voyaient bien la femme manger dans la main de John en voyant le regard d'adoration qu'elle lui portait.

''Je vais tout vous dire mon père, la jeune Mai se trouve actuellement dans un coma. Nos médecins ont conclu que la jeune enfant était dans un grande fatigue physique et mentale, elle souffre aussi de malnutrition, et d'une vilaine faiblesse respiratoire. Nous la surveillons de près, mais a seule chose que l'ont faire, c'est attendre et la laisser se reposer.''

''Combien de temps est évalué son coma ?'' demanda John avec crainte.

''C'est difficile de l'évaluer mon père, tout dépendra de cette nuit. Si elle se réveille dans un meilleur état demain ce sera déjà un miracle, mais si son état est toujours instable, alors le coma peut bien durer 1 jour ou 10 ans.'' fini la femme en repartant.

''Pourquoi ?'' dit Yasu. ''Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a Mai ?''

''Le jour va se lever dans quelques heures.'' en fit la remarque Masako. ''Essayons de nous trouver un hôtel pour nous reposer, je pense qu'on en a tous bien besoin … Mais Naru, à notre réveil, tu devras t'expliquer sur tout.''

Naru resta calme, mais hocha la tête pour lui confirmer sa réponse. Il regarda discrètement ses employés partirent un à un dehors, le laissant qu'avec Lin.

''Je pensais tout bien contrôler, comment la situation est-elle devenu aussi compliquée ?'' demanda Naru soudainement fatigué, s'écroulant sur un siège de la salle d'attente.

 _''Tu es encore très jeune, et tu as a encore beaucoup de chose a vivre pour penser savoir comment tout contrôler.'' dit simplement Lin en lui tapotant la tête. ''Tu es intelligent, mais tu n'es pas absolue dans tout les domaines.''_

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _J'ai passé au moins 10 minutes à comprendre la raison pour laquelle certains mots dans mes textes changer quand je mettais en ligne, quand je vérifie le texte sur le seveur, la traduction automatique en français de la page en anglais, traduis mon français en d'autres mots … étrange ? Et pourtant c'est bien ça le problème … tout comme le fameux ''Il'y'a'' qui devient toujours un ''I''._**

 ** _Vous n'imaginez pas le nombres d'histoires où ce problème m'énerve ! Quand je veux parler d'un évenement dans le passé rapidement je met ''Il'y'a'' 4 ans par exemple, cette suite de mots et chiffres deviennent un ''I''. On m'explique pourquoi ça fait ça !_**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	5. Désaccords

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Désaccords_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Le lendemain, le groupe se donna rendez-vous dans la cafétéria du l'hôpital aux alentours de 11h, afin d'obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions qui naissaient la veille dans leurs têtes. Naru et Lin étaient pour une fois en retard, car Lin eu du mal a faire sortir Naru de son lit.

Finalement, Naru se plaça d'un coté de la table en compagnie de Lin, tandis que le autres se trouvaient de l'autre coté, le regardant froidement. Naru ne le montrait pas, mais il se sentait plutôt anxieux et encore faible suite a sa rencontre surprise avec Eugène.

''Alors ?'' dit Yasu en s'auto désignant chef de la résistance SPR.

''Commençons par le début.'' dit Naru en prenant un grande respiration, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir. ''Mon véritable nom est Olivier Davis, je suis venu au Japon suite a une perte de contrôle … j'ai accidentellement reçu une vision de la mort de mon frère jumeau Eugène.''

''En quoi cela concerne …'' commença Yasu avec un ton suspect.

''Laissez le continuer.'' intervenu Lin en rétablissant le silence.

Naru remercia mentalement son assistant et ami Lin, il n'était toujours pas dans son état habituel, et il le sentait premièrement par la difficulté a s'endormir sans faire de cauchemar.

''Il était parti au Japon pour des recherches sur la culture shito.'' continua Naru en essayant de garder sa voix stable. ''Cela faisait 1 an qu'il était parti, il nous donnait beaucoup de nouvelle … Cependant … une semaine avant ma vision, il a cessé de nous appeler ou d'envoyer des mails. Mon seul et unique but est de retrouver son corps pour qu'il puisse reposer en paix en Angleterre.''

''Et Mai dans tout ça ? Ce Eugène semble bien connaître Mai … tout comme elle.'' constata Bô en réfléchissant.

''J'ignore totalement si Mai et Eugène se connaissait avant ma venue au Japon … mais après les événements d'hier, je suis certains qu'ils doivent s'être déjà rencontrés.'' termina Naru avec un air triste qu'il cherchait a repousser. ''Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils ont été amis.''

''Il y a un détail qui n'arrête pas de titiller mon esprit depuis hier.'' commença Yasu en souriant. ''Et je suis certain que d'autre se pose la même question que moi a ce sujet.''

Yasu fin une pause, avant de regarder Lin avec un air sévère.

''Lin, vous affirmez que Mai copie les pouvoirs psychiques qui l'entoure …'' dit Yasu malicieusement. ''… alors de qui viennent ceux qui l'envoie sur le plan astral et lui permet de voir dans le passé d'un esprit ?''

''Eugène … mon frère avait ces capacités de son vivant, mais les utilisaient rarement, nos parents avait trop peur qu'il reste coincé dans le plan astral.'' répondit Olivier en se rappelant des vaines tentatives désastreuses de son frère.

''Donc … t'es en train de dire que tu as laissé Mai utiliser ces capacités en sachant qu'elle courait un grand risque !'' s'énerva Ayako.

''Au début j'ignorais qu'elle en été capable, puis après tout le temps qu'elle les avait utiliser, je me dis qu'elle ne courrait aucun risque car rien de mal ne c'était passé … il m'a semblé évident qu'elle savait correctement les utiliser.'' tenta de s'expliquer Naru comme excuse.

''Que deviendra SPR quand tu auras trouvé le corps de ton frère ?'' demanda John.

''Je repartirais en Angleterre.'' affirma Naru.

''Et Mai ?'' demanda John en souriant d'un air angélique pour cacher sa colère.

''Ce n'est pas mon affaire.'' répondit sèchement Naru.

''Donc tu t'incruste dans sa vie en la forçant à travailler pour toi, en utilisant un faux prétexte pour qu'elle se sente redevable envers toi.'' commença Yasu avec un sombre aura. ''Puis tu la laisse libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en sachant qu'ils risquaient de se développer a force d'être sur des lieux hantés et être en contact avec des personnes psychiques. Bien entendu, un expert comme toi doit savoir exactement les risques de tels rencontres pour des débutants, mais tu laisse faire car sa vie n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Je pense que toutes les fois où tu l'as sauvé, c'était juste pour te donner bonne conscience a ce sujet. Et je paris que tu pense qu'en partant en Angleterre, Mai aura subitement perdu tous ces pouvoirs comme par magie car Monsieur Naru n'est pas ses cotés !''

''Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser cela !'' s'écria Naru vexé. ''Mai n'aura jamais du avoir autant de pouvoir, j'ignorais tout de son état psychique.''

''Et c'est bien ça le problème.'' affirma Yasu en lui lançant un regard noir. ''Tu es un scientifique qui connaît très bien le domaine paranormal, donc tu savais le danger qui s'opposait a Mai, ainsi que les pouvoirs qu'elle avait et leur futur évolution. Alors arrête de te trouver des excuses, et assume tes conneries !''

Bô tenait fermement Yasu par la taille pour l'empêcher qu'il donne une tête au carré à leur patron. Il espérait aussi que ce contact provoquerait une autre tirade sur leur soi-disant éternel amour entre eux, mais le jeune universitaire n'éprouvait pas l'humeur de rire.

''Nous criez dessus ne va pas arranger la situation de Mai.'' intervenu Masako agacée. ''Ok les pouvoirs de Mai sont devenus très puissants, mais avant hier, elle n'a jamais fait de crise pareil. Je veux dire, quand la quantité d'énergie spirituel augmentent, les crises sont plus ou moins fréquente jusqu'à que le corps s'habitue. Aucun d'entre nous la vu faire des crises de perte de contrôle, et même si on l'avait vu en faire, elle n'aurait jamais atteint un telle intensité. De plus, Mai semble avoir un très bon contrôle de ses pouvoirs si on en croit les dires de Lin, et elle ne semble pas en abusée, car on s'en serait rendu compte.'' expliqua Masako la main sous le menton, réfléchissant sérieusement sur l'origine de l'état de son amie.

''Tu veux dire que quelque chose d'autre que ses pouvoirs ont provoqué la crise de Mai ?'' questionna Ayako perplexe. ''La question, c'est quoi ?''

''Peut-être de voir Naru lui foncer dessus avec son air grognon.'' supposa Bô avant de se faire frapper par Ayako. ''Quoi !''

''Mai n'a jamais remarqué notre présence que ce soit avant, durant ou après l'incident.'' affirma John en revivant la scène dans sa tête. ''Elle semblait être dans ses pensées.''

''Si je me souviens bien, elle a ramassé un truc avant sa crise, mais quoi ?'' dit Bô en pleine réflexion. ''Ah oui ! Une sorte de papier se trouvant a ses pieds.''

''C'était une photo.'' répondit Naru de son ton habituel. ''La dernière photo d'Eugène en vie.''

''Mai était tellement bouleversée pour une simple photo, je ne peux pas croire ça, elle est si forte.'' dit Ayako.

''Tu sais n'importe quoi peut-être a l'origine de crise de ce genre, tant que cela est personnellement lié a une chose importante aux yeux de la personne provoquant la crise.'' expliqua Masako. ''Mai connaissait Eugène, elle a sûrement utilisé inconsciemment la psychométrie de Naru sur la photo, découvrant sa mort. Cela a du lui faire un tel choc.''

''De ce point de vue, cela colle parfaitement.'' ajouta Ayako en soufflant. ''Mais si il était aussi important pour Mai, comment se fait-il qu'elle ignorait sa mort ?''

''Malheureusement, la seule qui peux nous répondre est dans le coma actuellement.'' rétorqua John en tenant sa croix.

Après ces derniers mots, tous se muèrent dans le silence, penser à Mai et à son état actuel, leur brisaient le cœur. Naru serra ses poings sous la table, plantant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains qui saignait légèrement. Lin s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre le ciel, pensant a sa jeune collègue qui dormait encore.

Ayako et Masako se tenaient les mains, comme si elles réconfortaient l'autre pour l'épreuve qu'elles étaient en train de subir. A leur coté, Yasu avait la tête enfoui dans le cou de Bô, laissant quelques larmes s'évadaient des ses yeux, alors que Bô lui tapotait la tête, pour qu'il se laisse aller, portant sur ses lèvres un sourire emplie de tristesse. John gardait toujours sa croix dans ses mains, priant que la jeune Mai puisse se rétablir rapidement.

Au final, le silence fut rompu par l'infirmière de la veille qui approchait John, afin de lui transmettre des nouvelles. Une fois qu'elle se trouvait devant John, ce dernier leva la tête vers elle et attendu qu'elle parle.

''Mme Taniyama s'est réveillé plus tôt dans la matinée, aux alentours de 6h.'' commença la femme en tripotant ses mains. ''Son état physique est sans danger a l'heure actuelle, mais … du coté mental, la jeune fille semble être faible et s'est mise a pleurer et crier a son réveil, malheureusement nos médecins ont été incapable d'en connaître la raison et ils ont du lui administrer un somnifère pour la calmer. Vous auriez de la chance de la voir si elle se réveille avant ce soir.''

''Merci pour votre gentillesse.'' répondit John soulagée que Mai se soit réveillée.

 _''Par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais convaincre les médecins de venir la voir, vous n'êtes pas de sa famille et elle est encore mineur.'' expliqua la femme. ''Pour des raisons de sécurité, comprenez que vous ne pussiez pas forcément la voir avant son réveil … non avant son rétablissement total.''_

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Une lune sombre, dans un ciel sombre, cherche la lumière d'un charmant soleil, afin de briller et d'illuminer les ténèbres qui l'entoure. Et peut-être faire apparaître dans ce ciel, quelques étoiles naissant de leur lumière._**

 ** _Alors elle est comment ma petite annonce romantique et totalement poétique !_**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	6. Amnésie

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 _ **/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\**_

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Amnésie_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, une jeune fille aux cheveux court bruns, dormait paisiblement dans le lit couvert de drap froid et blanc. Elle était relié a une machine, surveillant son rythme cardiaque et sa tension. Sur le visage, un masque lui donnait l'oxygène nécessaire pour permettre a son corps de récupérer après la crise de son réveil.

Mais elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre, assis sur l'un des sièges réservés aux visiteurs se trouvait une personne qui couvait Mai avec un regard inquiet et colérique. La silhouette se leva brusquement, se demandant pourquoi elle restait ici a veiller Mai.

Elle traversa la chambre en quelques enjambés, arrivant devant la porte, elle tenu la poignet, prêt à partir. Mais avant de sortir, son regard se posa une dernière fois sur la jeune fille endormie dans le lit.

''Tu t'es mise dans un sérieux état pour cet homme.'' siffla dédaigneusement la personne. ''Idiote.''

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

La semaine passa rapidement, aucun des membres de l'équipe SPR était retourné chez lui. Ils avaient pris d'assaut l'hôtel du village, afin d'être assez proche de l'hôpital le jour où Mai se réveillerai. Bien sur, ils savaient que son état comateux pouvait durer des années, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient imaginer que Mai ne se battrait pas pour reprendre conscience.

Tout ou tard, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir retourné a leur ancienne vie, laissant Mai seule dans cet hôpital dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ayako et Masako partageait une chambre comme Bô, Yasu et John, cela évitait de dépenser trop d'argent, et comme ça ils pouvaient rester plus longtemps a l'hôtel. Lin avait préféré laisser Naru seul dans un chambre, afin qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement a ses actes et sa lâcheté envers Mai.

Lin jugeait que Naru était coupable d'avoir rien voulu voir quand les changements de Mai étaient si évidents a ses yeux. La jeune fille était un rayon de soleil dans leur entreprise, un soleil qui devait être protégé a tout prix, enfin c'est ce que Lin ressentait au fond de lui.

Alors quand l'ensemble de l'équipe fut réuni a table pour prendre le déjeuner ensemble, aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait a voir arrivé en furie l'infirmière chrétienne montrant un visage de soulagement.

''Votre amie s'est réveillée ! Pour l'instant elle est aux soins des médecins, mais j'ai entendu le médecin dire que son état semblait bien plus stable qu'a son arrivée.'' dit la femme a John en lui tenant les mains. ''Vos prières ont été entendu mon Père ! Notre seigneur n'abandonne jamais une brebis égarée.''

''Merci de nous avoir mis au courant.'' commença John avec un sourire angélique. ''C'est un grand soulagement qui pénètre mon cœur de savoir la jeune Mai hors de danger. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude envers ma demande … je sais que Mai n'a ni mon sang, ni ma chair, mais nous sommes tous frères et sœurs sur cette terre, merci d'en avoir tenu compte.''

''Ce sont des paroles très sage venant d'un représentant de notre seigneur.'' dit la femme qui regardait John comme un dieu sur terre. ''Je ne vais plus vous faire perdre votre temps mon Père, je dois retourner envers mes patients.''

''On dirait que quelqu'un a eu un coup de foudre religieux envers notre chère prêtre.'' remarqua Bô a Yasu.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Allons voir Mai au plus vite !'' s'écria Yasu en se levant.

''Si Mai doit se faire examiner par le personnel de l'hôpital, cela risque d'être long avant qu'on puisse la voir. Nous devrions manger et aller lui rendre visite vers 15h.'' conseilla Ayako en soufflant. ''Je sais que c'est dure d'attendre, mais on a bien tenu une semaine, on peut bien attendre encore 3h.''

Les autres membres de l'équipe mis a part Naru et Lin, protestèrent envers la miko qui se laissait pas faire. Une dispute entre eux se déclara et aurait pu se finir mal, si Lin n'avait pas intervenu. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, attirant leur attention.

''Je ne pense pas que Mai soit heureuse de savoir que vous vous comportez ainsi en son absence. Ayako a raison, Mai vient tout juste de se réveiller d'un coma de 7 jours, il est normal qu'elle doivent subir des examens approfondies afin qu'elle ne retombe pas de nouveau dans le coma. Maintenant vous allez tous manger en silence et attendre patiemment 15h.'' s'imposa Lin d'une voix dure.

Le silence se fit rapidement, et les seuls bruit que l'on pouvaient entendre a leurs tables, étaient celui des couverts contre les assiettes. Lin n'aimait as se donner en spectacle, mais se disputer n'allait pas ramener rapidement leur soleil vers eux, en sachant que ce n'était pas sur que Mai puisse sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Quand les 15h sonnèrent, l'équipe se trouvait devant les portes de l'hôpital, prêt a entrer afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Mai. Ils réussirent a passer rapidement a l'accueil grâce a la femme amoureuse religieusement de John, qui oubliait quelque peu le règlement de l'hôpital pour le prêtre.

Maintenant, ils se trouvaient en face de la chambre de Mai, hésitant a rentrer, de peur de la voir brancher a des machines ou pire, que son état se soit empiré depuis son réveil. Devant toute l'inquiétude et les peurs injustifiées de ses collègues, Naru franchi le pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ne laissant qu'une seule solution : entrer.

Ils entrèrent, saluant par la même occasion le médecin se trouvant près de Mai, lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Mai était d'abord absorbée par le médecin et ses questions, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de 7 personnes dans sa petite chambre.

Puis elle les remarqua quand le médecin leur demandait qui ils étaient et comment ils avaient réussi a venir ici.

''Je suis son patron, elle a eu son accident sur le chemin de retour d'un de nos travaux.'' dit Naru qui n'appréciai pas le ton du médecin.

''Il est écrit dans son dossier qu'elle a eu son accident durant une randonnée.'' rétorqua le médecin suspicieux.

''Les voies pour se rendre sur le lieu de travail ne permettaient pas à l'une de nos voitures de passer.'' s'expliqua Lin car il était responsable de ce mensonge.

Mai les regardait débattre en souriant, c'étaient marrant à regarder, et cette chambre d'hôpital commençait a l'ennuyer sérieusement. Malheureusement, quand le médecin se retourna vers elle pour lui demander confirmation, elle se cacha légèrement avant de répondre d'un faible voix.

''Pouvez-vous répéter, je ne vous entend pas Mlle Taniyama.'' dit la médecin énervé par l'attitude timide de sa patiente.

''Je ne … je ne les connais pas.'' dit Mai en détournant le regard rouge de timidité.

Le choc et la surprise envahie la pièce du coté du groupe de SPR. Leur Mai semblait être amnésique, c'était bien plus pire que ce qui c'était imaginé. Le médecin se mis a regarder de travers le gang avec un air hautain.

''Partez tout de suite, je ne sais pas se que vous voulez a cette jeune fille, mais si vous revenez la voir sans aucune autorisation, je préviendrais la police.'' menaça le médecin.

''Il y a erreur ! Il se peux que Mai soit amnésique.'' s'écria Ayako en fouillant dans son téléphone. ''Nous connaissons tous Mai, nous travaillons tous dans la même entreprise, regardez cette photo.''

Le médecin prit le portable, et regarda la photo qui y était affiché. Sur cette dernière, on pouvait tout le groupe sauf Ayako (qui prenait la photo) devant une belle maison, souriant joyeusement en faisait des pitreries.

''Nous avons fait cette photo le matin précédent son accident.'' assura Ayako. ''Regardez la date, si vous me croyez pas !''

Le médecin vérifia la date dans les détails de la photo, et souffla en réalisant que sa patiente devait faire une crise d'amnésie. Ce genre de patient était le chiant a traiter pour lui, car ils étaient souvent faible dû a leur manque de mémoire qui les inquiétaient.

''Mlle Taniyama, quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?'' demanda le médecin en regardant Mai qui tremblait sous son regard.

''Je me souviens être tombé dans les escaliers après avoir eu une violente dispute avec Ai-nee.'' commença Mai incertaine et maladroite devant tous les regards qui se posaient sur elle. ''Je saignais beaucoup, et Ai semblait tellement paniquée, je l'entends m'appeler pour m'empêcher sûrement de m'endormir, elle me rassurait que tout irait pour le mieux.''

''Vous vous souvenez pourquoi ?'' demanda le médecin en prenant des notes.

''C'est personnel.'' dit doucement Mai avec un regard triste.

''Vous ne m'aidez pas vous savez.'' reprocha le médecin. ''Est-ce que vous avez au moins une date a me donner que je puisse évaluer votre amnésie ?''

''Je me souviens être venu dans cet hôpital avec Ai, il venait de fêter ces 50 ans, j'en suis certaine, car je me souviens du feux d'artifice et de la soirée fait en l'honneur du créateur de l'hôpital.'' dit Mai avec un rare sourire heureux, un sourire que SPR ne connaissait pas. ''J'ai dansé toute la nuit avec mon amoureux, Ai pour une fois, ne lui a pas de reproche pour son comportement envers moi.''

Yasu regarda cette nouvelle Mai, très différente de la leur, si timide et pourtant tellement souriante et rayonnante. Il pouvait voir que les autres pensaient comme lui, ils ne savaient pas aborder Mai maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que des étrangers pour elle.

''Vous venez de perdre environ un an et demi de votre vie.'' dit doucement le médecin.

''Je le réalise, mais … mais je vais bien.'' sourit Mai timidement. ''Je vais bien.''

''J'ai le malheur de vous dire que vous allez devoir faire de nouveau examen en vue de cette 'étonnante' découverte.'' dit sombrement le médecin ne cachant pas sa colère.

''Non !'' pleura Mai qui frissonnait. ''Je ne veux pas, de toute façon comme j'ai moins de 18 ans, vous avez besoin de l'accord de Ai-nee ! Na !'' finit Mai en lui tirant la langue, mais qui rougissait par honte.

''Mais j'ai déjà son accord.'' sourit la médecin en lui tapotant la tête.

Mai se cacha dans ses couettes après avoir été touché. Sa timidité revenait prendre le dessus et même ses oreilles étaient rouges tellement qu'elle rougissait.

''Et vous !'' s'écria le médecin. ''Sortez de cette chambre avant que je m'énerve, je dois de nouveau l'ausculter !''

Le médecin mit a la porte l'ensemble de l'équipe, qui furent surpris par l'attitude du médecin de Mai. Ayako ressentait une forte envie de faire valoir son droit de médecin afin d'avoir accès au dossier de Mai, mais si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle n'était pas sur un cas comme elle leur a dit pour excuser son absence à l'hôpital familiale, ils risquaient de la forcer a travailler a plein temps.

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Le mois d'Août a bien commencé, et plus le temps passe plus je ne sais pas aussi certaine qu'auparavant. Soit je passe mon temps a écrire et a tout effacer, soit je ne fais rien et je regrette mon inactivité. Mes envies varient aux rythmes de mes humeurs et de mon coeur_**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	7. Une Mai très différente

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Une Mai très différente_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute a attendre devant la chambre de Mai, espérant la voir de nouveau, l'équipe restait silencieux. Seulement le calme et la patience requis pour revoir Mai n'était ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer un certain moine.

''Pourquoi elle doit passer encore des examens ?'' râla Bô qui voulait rester prêt de mai pour la protéger.

''Les examens ont été fait en croyant qu'elle n'était juste pris de soudaine fatigue, mais maintenant qu'elle est amnésique, il faut contrôler attentivement son état mentale, ainsi que ses fonctions vitales.'' expliqua Ayako. ''certains cas d'amnésies se sont mal soigné du a un manque de contrôle chez les patients. Mai vient de perdre plus d'un an de sa vie, peut-être que maintenant elle l'a l'air d'aller bien, mais elle finira par se demander ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce laps de temps. Elle risque d'avoir des angoisse, d'être sujette a la paranoïa et a la schizophrénie. Sans compter les insomnies et les sensations de déja-vu qui risques de la rendre folle.''

Tout le monde comprenait enfin le comportement du médecin et l'inquiétude que ce dernier tentait de dissimuler envers Mai. Naru se sentit encore plus mal, sachant qu'elle aurait pu éviter d'être dans cet état si il avait suivi le progression des pouvoirs de Mai.

Il regarda ses employés et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul a se sentir abattu. Bô se mordait la lèvre et serrait les poings tellement qui se sentait incapable dans cette situation. Ayako en bon médecin savait exactement ce que Mai allait subir et traverser, et cela l'angoisser fortement, au point qu'elle rongeait ses beaux ongles. John continuait a prier avec une grande concentration, mais son regard sur la porte de la chambre de Mai était insistant. Masako s'était assisse sur un siège et avait la boule au ventre, ses pouvoirs de médium sonnaient une intense alerte en contact de Mai, elle se demandait si les pouvoirs de Mai sont l'origine de son amnésie. Yasu ne montrait aucun sourire et ce demandait comment il allait faire pour renouer le lien avec Mai, et si Mai allait un jour se souvenir de nouveau d'eux.

Mais le comportement qui aurait du être celui qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué est celui de son assistant Lin. Depuis que Mai a eu cette crise, il semblait différent, prenant plus facilement des décisions a sa place, s'imposant dans le groupe afin de faire régner l'ordre, et surtout possédait enfin l'audace de lui dire ce qui lui reprochait depuis leur rencontre avec Mai.

De plus il avait remarqué que Lin posait un regard paternel sur Mai depuis ces derniers mois. Naru savait vaguement que Lin a été une fois marié, mais que cela n'a pas duré, et que sa femme est partie avec leur fille. Depuis Lin n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'eux, le plongeant dans l'humeur que SPR le connaissait, froid et distant.

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

A l'intérieur de la chambre, le médecin venait de finir l'examen et le questionnaire fait a Mai. Il avait pu en déduire que la jeune fille avait bien perdu l'ensemble de ses souvenirs sur plus d'une année, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être précis sans plus de données. Dans le dossier de Mai, il n'y avait aucune rentrée à l'hôpital sur les deux dernières années de la jeune fille concernant un accident dans un escalier.

Pourtant, il a réussi a trouver a l'arrière de sa tête une cicatrice dissimulée dans ses cheveux qui pourrait dater de cette époque. Il aurait besoin d'en parler avec sa tutrice pour avoir plus de détail, cependant, en ce moment, c'est cette amnésie son problème actuel.

Mai était resté silencieuse mais souriante durant tout le contrôle, elle savait que cet homme ne faisait que son travail et n'avait aucun intérêt pour son corps, donc cela lui permit de se détendre quand il du la toucher.

''Vous … vous pensez que … non rien.'' se tut Mai en baissant la tête.

''Parlez.'' souffla le médecin.

''Ces gens qui ont dit me connaître, est-ce qu'il peuvent m'aider a me souvenir ?'' demanda faiblement Mai. ''Seulement … est-ce que … est-ce qu'ils voudront bien me parler. Je veux dire, quand il sont rentré, leurs regards étaient plutôt de proches s'inquiétant pour moi, mais quand ils ont réalisé que j'étais amnésique, je me suis sentie scanné et étudié, comme si en réalité ils ne me connaissaient pas.''

Mai avait les yeux larmoyant en les imaginant qu'ils refusaient de l'aider.

''Ces personnes vous ont connu même si vous vous en souvenez plus, vous aviez sûrement grandi mentalement, eu une autre manière de parler ou d'agir, après tout vous alliez sur vos 17 ans, presque une adulte et pas une enfant en pleine puberté.'' expliqua le médecin en tentant de la réconfort.

''Merci.'' dit simplement Mai en souriant doucement. ''Si vous les voyez … vous … vous pourrez leur dire ….''

''Oui, je les autorise a venir vous voir, mais n'en parlez pas a votre tutrice ni a mon directeur.'' continua le médecin en sortant de la chambre.

Le dit médecin ne fit qu'un pas dehors, qu'il se faisait déjà envahir par les membres de SPR qui lui sautaient dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de leur amie et collègue. Il les repoussa en prétextant le secret médical.

''Elle veut vous voir.'' dit-il en partant.

Il fallait le dire une seconde fois, qu'ils rentraient tous rapidement dans la chambre, afin de faire face a Mai. Elle fut surprise de les voir arriver aussi vite, mais quand Bô allait lui faire un câlin, elle se figea et le repoussa doucement.

Ils étaient surpris de son geste, puis ils réalisèrent que elle voulait les voir, ce n'est pas que sa mémoire était revenu, mais qu'elle devait sûrement chercher des réponses. Bô sentit son cœur se déchirer quand elle repoussa, mais compris vite qu'il n'était qu'un étranger pour sa petite sœur de cœur.

''Je suis désolée.'' s'excusa Mai en versant quelques larmes. ''J'ai … je n'aime pas … être touchée … je croyais que vous le saviez.''

''Ne pleure pas, je suis sincèrement désolé, après tout je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi maintenant.'' dit Bô rapidement en s'inclinant.

''Je suis désolé … de ne pas me souvenir de vous.'' dit faiblement Mai. ''Vous avez tous l'air gentils … et moi … je … je …''

Mai se mit a pleurer a chaudes larmes, elle se sentait si horrible de repousser les personnes qui semble être des personnes très proche d'elle. Elle pouvait voir leur regard, leur inquiétude, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette pitié, ces sentiments, venant d'étrangers.

Ayako voulu s'approcher de Mai pour la rassurer, mais au simple contacte de sa main sur l'épaule de Mai, cette dernière recula en lui lançant un regard noir. Puis elle se reprit, arrêtant de pleurer, mais prononçant de nouveau des excuses.

''Je ne veux pas être méchante …''

''Je comprend que tu ne nous connais plus.'' dit Yasu en considération.

''Et moi, j'ai l'impression que vous ne me connaissez pas du tout !'' s'écria Mai confuse entre son instinct et ses sentiments.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se turent en entendant leur Mai dire ces mots.

''Je parie que vous savez rien de moi, et que vous moquez de moi, profitant de mon amnésie !'' s'énerva Mai qui avait mal au cœur. ''Premièrement, vous semblez pas au courant de ma phobie d'être touché. Deuxièmement, si vous me connaissiez, comment se fait-il que vous ne connaissiez pas Ai-nee. Et troisièmement, vous me regardiez comme si j'étais étrangère a vous. Alors partez et laissez moi tranquille ! Vous n'êtes que des étrangers profitant du malheur des autres !''

Ses mots avaient bien plus d'impact que Mai aurait cru, Bô semblait être aux bords des larmes tout comme Ayako et Yasu. John se sentit mal à l'aise, tandis que Masako, même en étant pas très proche de Mai, sentit un pincement au cœur en l'écoutant. Naru se dit que c'était ce qu'il méritait après l'avoir fait souffrir.

Le seul qui semblait ne pas réagir a ses mots était Lin, qui se leva et mit une gifle a Mai. Cette dernière était complètement choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait giflé datait de son enfance quand elle avait voulu fugué et avait disparue pendant toute une nuit.

''Je comprends tes sentiments, et tes peurs a notre égard.'' commença Lin avec une voix douce. ''Cela va faire presque une année entière que j'ai fait ta connaissance, et pas de la plus belle des manières je te dirais. C'est a peu près le temps que tu as commencé a travailler avec moi, malgré que je n'éprouvais pas aux débuts de bons sentiments a ton égard. Mais au fil des mois, j'ai appris a te connaître. La Mai que nous connaissons, elle est maladroite, têtue, s'énervant facilement contre Naru, mais elle est aussi ouverte, joyeuse, tendre et altruiste, elle met les autres avant elle, et cela lui provoque souvent des accidents, mais elle garde le sourire et nous encourage a faire mieux. Elle est le soleil de notre groupe, car elle est celle qui nous réuni tous.'' dit-il en souriant, ce qui fit rougir Mai. ''La Mai que j'ai connu, vit pour une raison ou une autre seule dans un petit appartement qu'elle pouvait se permettre grâce a des aides. Elle nous a aussi dit qu'elle était orpheline et ne possédait ni de frère, ni de sœur. Elle n'est pas timide et se fait facilement des amis, elle en possède beaucoup et généralement les gens vont plus vers elle durant notre travail. Pourtant, nous venons d'apprendre que notre Mai possède une sœur, qu'elle est originaire de cette région, et qu'elle est extrêmement timide, ce qui l'a rend très mignonne.'' taquina Lin en voyant Mai tenter de cacher sa rougeur avec ses mains. ''J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, l'éternité même, je veux juste apprendre a te connaître, je respecterais tes choix et tes peurs, mais s'il te plaît laisse moi une chance … une chance de devenir amis.''

Mai le regarda surpris, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse mentir sur elle dans l'avenir, peut-être qu'elle et sa sœur ont eu une dispute qui a fait qu'elles se sont séparé et qu'elle se soit considéré sans famille. Puis les dernières parole du chinois tournaient dans sa tête, ce qui lui provoqua une chaleur dans la poitrine. Elle se mit a rire tendrement, tout en prenant la mains de Lin dans les siennes.

''Mon amoureux m'a dit la même chose quand nous sommes rencontrés, et je dois avouer … que c'est ce qui m'a charmer en lui.'' avoua Mai en fermant les yeux, tenant la main de Lin contre sa joue. ''Qu'il entendrait l'éternité si il le faut pour me connaître.''

Puis Mai réalisa son action et lâcha la main de Lin et bégayant fortement des excuses.

''Je veux bien tous vous apprendre … euh non, je veux dire réapprendre a vous connaître.'' se reprit Mai.

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Il fait chaud, trop chaud, tellement chaud ! Je ne supporte pas très bien la chaleur … même pas du tout, cela me rend somnolente et faible. Sans oublier que mon PC est chaud bouillant quand j'écris trop longtemps, ce qui arrive souvent._**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	8. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Retrouvaille**

 ** **Résumé: Une simple coïncidence ou un tour du Destin ? Une simple photo oubliée par hasard, une Mai trop curieuse, ce sont les éléments d'une tendre retrouvaille entre deux être que la vie avait séparé.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 _ **Bla bla = Rêve**_

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Qui es-tu vraiment ?_**

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

L'équipe de SPR passa le restant de l'après midi a discuter avec Mai, se présentant de nouveau, parlant des cas fait ensemble, ainsi des rencontres qu'ils avaient fait. Mai semblait étonnée de travailler dans le paranormal, mais elle compris vite que c'était sûrement leur proximité et le danger sur un cas qui l'avait sûrement rapproché de ces personnes. Elle était heureuse de voir que d'autre personne que sa sœur et son amoureux tenaient a elle.

Malheureusement, malgré les photos et les histoires concernant les cas ou les aventures au bureau, rien ne lui remontait en tête, et cela l'inquiétait. Bizarrement, elle sentait qu'ils ne lui mentaient pas, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être la jeune fille dont il parlent avec tant de joies et ferveurs.

Quand elle leur dit au revoir, elle leur avait adressé un beau sourire afin qu'ils ne voient pas ses peurs et inquiétudes. Quand la porte de sa chambre se referma enfin, le sourire disparu et une douleur évidente apparu sur son visage. Pendant ces quelques heures avec eux, elle comprit quelque chose de terrible a cause de son instinct, qui lui paraissait bien plus fort qu'avant.

Quand le médecin passa le soir, pour vérifier son état et lui donner ses médicaments, il la trouva faible et pâle, comme si les soins ne marchaient pas sur elle, mais il garda ce détail pour lui. Ce dernier lui demanda comment s'était passé le temps avec ces collègues, qu'elle répondit que tout s'était bien passé, mais qu'elle avait finalement compris une chose.

''Qu'est-ce que vous as compris ?'' s'inquiéta le médecin curieux de connaître l'origine de sa chute.

''Aucun d'entre ne mentait … ces moments passés avec moi sont réelles, ils les ont bien vécu, mon instinct me l'a confirmé …'' dit-elle faiblement en regardant ses mains sur ces cuisses. ''Malheureusement …c'est ce même instinct qui me dit que je ne suis pas leur Mai … dont ils parlent avec tant de joie.''

''Je ne comprend pas ce que vous insinuez, ce sont ces personnes qui vous ont emmené ici. Ils ont même des photos de vous en leur compagnie. En quoi Vous n'êtes pas leur Mai ?'' se questionna le médecin.

''La Mai qu'ils ont connu, n'existe déjà plus ... ou tout simplement, elle n'a jamais existé réellement.'' dit-elle en perdant le sourire. ''Je ne suis pas amnésique en ce moment … par contre, je l'ai été pendant un an et demie.''

''Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que c'est faux …'' rala le médecin.

''Tu sais que mon instinct n'a jamais menti Sumire Akitsura.'' dit-elle en lui souriant espièglement.

''Toi … tu te souviens de moi ?'' dit-il hésitant.

''Sumire, t'es mon médecin depuis mes 8 ans.'' dit-elle comme une évidence. ''C'est vrai qu'a mon réveil je me sentais confuse, mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie ton adorable caractère pervertis que Ai-nee déteste tellement ! Ah, toi et Ai-nee, vos interactions me font toujours autant rire, comme la fois où tu t'es effondré en voyant le faux faire-part de mariage sur Ai-nee et son ex. Tu ressemblais à un zombie voulant dévorer le pauvre ex de ma sœur.''

''Oh ! Putain, c'est vraiment toi !'' dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. ''Cela veut dire … que tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu as une putain de cicatrice derrière la tête ! Et aussi pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire a tes sœurs ! Ai n'était pas la seule qui voulait me tuer quand tu as disparu ! Elles ont cru que je t'avais enlevé …'' frissonna Sumire en se souvenant des interrogatoires qu'il avait subi. ''Alors qu'elles savent que mon cœur appartient a Ai ...''

''Ah la cicatrice ! Je m'en souviens pas. Demande a Ai-nee, elle devrait te répondre.'' ri Mai en se grattant la tête en rougissant. ''Et pour mon départ … je ressens que j'avais une raison assez importante pour le faire … mais mes souvenirs restent encore floue de ce moment-là ...''

''C'est ce que ton instinct te dit n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui !'' ri Mai en balançant ses jambes.

''Putain ! Je vais devoir de nouveau changé ton dossier ! En plus de devoir affronter Ai et tes soeurs !'' s'écria négativement Sumire. ''T'es vraiment cruelle Mai !''

''Oh que je suis malade ! Je dois me reposer au plus vite.'' dit-elle en posant dramatiquement une main au front avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

''J'ai compris, je te laisse ! Bonne nuit Mai.'' dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

''Bonne nuit Sumire.'' murmura Mai avant de s'endormir.

 ** _/°/°/°/°O°\°\°\°\_**

Le lendemain, l'équipe de SPR retournèrent rendre visite a Mai, mais son médecin Sumire avait interdit toute visite pour la patiente, car elle devait rester se reposer dans sa chambre durant sa convalescence, en tout cas c'était ce que Sumire a trouvé comme excuse pour que Mai ne soit plus envahie par la peine et la culpabilité concernant son temps passé avec eux.

Sumire cru qu'il était enfin débarrassé d'eux pour la journée, mais il semblerait que Naru et les autres allèrent en direction de la cafeteria, afin d'attendre le moment propice pour s'infiltrer dans la chambre de Mai. Ils avaient encore plein de choses a lui dire, tant de photo a lui montrer. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que leur Mai redevienne comme avant.

''Et si c'était vrai ?'' dit Bô inquiet. ''Que Mai soit de nouveau faible. On va arrivé dans sa chambre et la stresser inutilement.''

Ayako le frappa avec son sac, le faisait tomber de sa chaise.

''Tu ose dire qu'essayer de l'aider a retrouver ses souvenirs est inutile !'' s'énerva Ayako en croisant les bras avec un air mécontent.

''C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !'' s'écria Bô encore sur le sol. ''Si Mai est faible mentalement, comment tu veux qu'elle puisse faire face aux récits de nos cas les plus particulier. De plus on risque de la fatiguer à l'entourer ainsi.''

''Honshou n'a pas tort.'' déclara Yasu. ''Elle ne semble pas être une personne facile a approcher maintenant, cela risque de lui prendre du temps pour nous faire une place dans sa vie.''

''Donc on fait quoi ?'' dit John d'un ton innocent.

''Soit on attend qu'elle aille mieux, soit, on y va par groupe de 2-3 personnes.'' proposa Masako en parlant derrière sa manche de kimono.

''Je suis de l'avis de la première proposition.'' dit Naru inquiet qu'elle puisse refaire une crise si des souvenirs lui revenait en tête.

''Personnellement, j'aurais penser que tu te rangerais du coté de la seconde.'' avoua étonné Bô.

''J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de l'état de mon employée.'' rétorqua Naru de son ton habituel froid.

''Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard d'avoir ce genre de comportement Naru à l'égard de Mai.'' reprocha Lin froidement. ''Il fallait y penser bien avant qu'un accident se produise.''

''J'ai compris ! Tout est de ma faute !'' s'énerva Naru en se levant. ''Mais aucun d'entre vous ne s'est inquiété quand elle a eu ses cauchemars ! Quand ses pouvoirs sont devenus instable ! Non vous pensiez qu'elle redeviendrait une personne sans pouvoirs psychiques après chacunes de ses interventions !''

Olivier ignora les protestations venant de son équipe, mais aussi Lin qui l'appelait pour qu'il revienne vers eux. Il se sentait trop vexé et contrarié qu'on lui mette l'état de Mai sur le dos pour rester avec eux dans la même pièce. Il avait besoin de se calmer si il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Il marcha dans l'hôpital, regardant le personnel et les patients interagirent ensembles, dans un sens, il régnait dans ces lieux une agréable ambiance de vie, reposant et tranquille pour le bon rétablissement des patients.

Naru s'appuya contre un mur quand il trouva un couloir désert, et ferma les yeux pour appréciez ce moment de sérénité. Il pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage, entendre les oiseaux gazouillaient, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau traversant la fenêtre. Il ne souvenait plus a quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était senti si serein et calme. Dans cet état, il se mit a sourire inconsciemment, oubliant tout le reste.

Seulement, ce doux moment ne dura pas, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre non loin de lui, des bruits de pas. Le bruit d'une paire de talon claquant contre le sol, ce léger son de clochette qui se faisait entendre a chaque pas, et le rythme de ces derniers, il le connaissait trop bien sans pour autant l'avoir vécu en vrai. Depuis qu'il avait vécu la mort de son frère, il y a une chose qui le hantait toutes les nuits, lui provoquait des crises d'angoisses, c'était le bruit des pas de la femme qui avait tué son frère sans hésitation. Ces pas qui avait donné espoir a son frère qu'il pourrait vivre, que la femme appellerai les secours.

Il ouvrit vite les yeux cherchant du regard l'origine des bruits de pas, et vit de dos une femme au long cheveux châtains lui arrivant en bas du dos. Elle se trouvait au fond du couloir, il l'avait enfin trouvé, mais son corps était paralysé par la peur. Il se mit a trembler, il ne savait pas quoi faire, au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il retrouverai cette personne par pur hasard.

La femme quitta son champ de vision, il s'écroula sur le sol en réalisant qu'il avait loupé sa chance de retrouver son frère, d'arrêter cette femme … d'arrêter ces cauchemars, d'être libéré par ses angoisses.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage quand Lin l'avait retrouvé seul dans le couloirs, ce dernier s'était précipité vers lui en le voyant a terre. Naru ne voulait pas de sa pitié et refusa la main que son assistant lui tendait, se relevant tout seul.

 _Finalement, Naru ne dit pas un seul mot quand il retourna avec le groupe qui se préparait a repartir a l'hôtel, car Mai refusait encore de les voir. Personne n'avait posé de question concernant ces yeux rouges ou les marques de larmes séchées sur son visage._

 ** _\°\°\°\°O°/°/°/°/_**

 ** _Coucou ! C'est bientôt les vacances ! A moi les grasses matinées, les nuits blanches sur l'ordinateur, et les bonbons d'Halloween !_**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


End file.
